Clubhouse At The Movies - Little Secrets
''Clubhouse At The Movies - Little Secrets ''is a Clubhouse At The Movies Series by 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision, and WGBH Boston. This DVD uses the same movie arrangments are released on DVD. Plot Emily Lindstrom (Evan Rachel Wood), an aspiring 14-year-old violinist, spends her summer practicing for an audition to get into the InterMountain Youth Symphony Orchestra in Salt Lake City, Utah, while her two best friends, Laurel and Jenny, go off to camp. She also runs a secret-keeping business, in which other children give her fifty cents to tell her a secret, which she promises to keep; this is a talent that she is normally very good at. Meanwhile, her parents are expecting another child and seem to care more about it than her. New neighbors move in next door, including Philip (Michael Angarano). During the move, he accidentally breaks a valued chesspiece and is caught by Emily as he attempts to bury it in the front garden. He pays her fifty cents to keep his deed a secret, and to hide the piece in her treasure trunk (along with other broken property from her other clients, in paper bags labeled with their names). When Philip decides to join Emily in an afternoon tea session using her family's expensive china, they accidentally break two of the teacups. She is faced with the challenge of keeping her own secret and having someone else know about it. Meanwhile, as he begins falling for her, his brother, David (David Gallagher), enters the picture. He had been at tennis camp, but was sent back home because he allegedly got drunk and was involved in a car accident. Philip tells her this family secret in exchange that she tells him a secret about her secret greetings with her friends. She starts getting upset, and says that a person who drinks and drives will do it again, before storming off. She then starts to lose her secret-keeping talent as she falls for David. He also begins falling for her, which makes Philip jealous. During her mother's baby shower, David tries to talk to Emily and she reveals that she knows how he was expelled from tennis camp. After, she goes to get her violin from the roof and falls to the ground, necessitating a trip to the hospital. While she is there, her mother gives birth to her sister, Grace. Everyone is by her hospital bed except David, who is eavesdropping behind the curtain. They ask if Grace looks like she did when she was a baby, and she reveals that she is adopted. Her birth parents were killed when she was 10 months old after being struck by a drunk driver, and it's considered a miracle that she lived. The driver spent one year in prison and after being released crashed into someone else's car and killed himself one month later. Upon hearing this, David feels very guilty and understands why she despises him so much. After she is released from the hospital, she and Philip return all of the paper bags to her clients. To thank him, she kisses him on the cheek. Then David appears, and gives him her first official kiss. Contents * FBI Warning * 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Hensons Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, & Macrovision logos * She-Devil (1989) Trailer (Meryl Streep, Roseanne Barr, Ed Begley Jr.) * Minions Official Trailer #3 (2015) - Despicable Me Prequel HD * Big Daddy Trailer HD * Tiny Toon Adventures Trailer 1991 * My Dog Skip Trailer * Roseanne (TV) (1988-) - Season 1 Home Video Trailer SD * DVD Menu * WGBH Boston TV Logo * Clubhouse At The Movies Opening Logo (Just For Kids Video Version) * Clubhouse At The Movies Intro (Don't Forget To Watch The Movies {1996 Sesame Street policy trailer}) * Little Secrets (2001) * End Credits * Deluxe Digital Studios DVD logo * Macrovision logo 1990s (DVD version) HQ/HD Category:Clubhouse At The Movies DVD Category:F.Y.E. Category:4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision & WGBH Boston Category:DeviantART